This invention relates to an electronic security system for electronic objects such as documents, video and audio clips and other objects that can be transmitted via a network.
Electronic security systems have been proposed for managing access to electronic information and electronic documents so that only authorized users may open protected information and documents. Several software tools have been developed to work with particular document readers such as Adobe Acrobat Exchange and Adobe Acrobat Reader.
A need still exists for improved systems for providing access to encrypted information by authorized users and which prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to the encrypted information. The present invention allows the authoring user or other controlling party to maintain access control over the electronic information.
The preferred embodiment(s) of the invention are summarized here to highlight and introduce some aspects of the present invention. Simplifications and omissions may be made in this summary. Such simplifications and omissions are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for encrypting electronic information so that access to the information can be controlled by the author or other controlling party.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic encryption/decryption system and method in which a central server maintains control over the electronic encryption and decryption keys.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic encryption/decryption system and method in which electronic encryption and decryption keys are not retained by an encrypting or decrypting party.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for encrypting electronic information so that access to the information can be dynamically changed from a single location without the necessity of collecting or redistributing the encrypted information.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic encryption/decryption system and method in which access to electronic information can be permanently revoked by destroying the association of a decryption key to the electronic information.
These and other objects will become apparent from the figures and written description contained herein.